fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Turner/Appearances
Episodes Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts *The Fairly OddParents! (episode) *Too Many Timmys *Where's the Wand? *Party of Three *The Fairy Flu *The Zappy's *Scout's Honor *Super Humor ''The Fairly OddParents'' series Season 1 *The Big Problem! *Power Mad! *Tiny Timmy! *'Apartnership!' *'Father Time!' *Dream Goat! *Dog's Day Afternoon *The Same Game *Christmas Everyday! Season 2 *Boys in the Band *Inspection Detection *Action Packed *Timvisible *Super Bike *A Mile In My Shoes *'That Old Black Magic' *Foul Balled *Totally Spaced Out *The Switch Glitch *Beddy Bye *The Grass is Greener *'Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad' *Knighty Knight *Fools Day Out *Scary Godparents *Information Stupor Highway Season 3 *Pipe Down! *'Odd Jobs' *Movie Magic *Abra-Catastrophe! *Imaginary Gary Season 4 *Parent Hoods *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! *Who's Your Daddy? *'Channel Chasers' *'The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad' Season 5 *Nega-Timmy *Love at First Height *You Doo *Just Desserts Season 6 *Fairly Odd Baby *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! *Birthday Bashed *Momnipresent *Wishology Season 7 *Anti-Poof *'Squirrely Puffs' *'Add-a-Dad' *Freaks & Greeks *'Formula For Disaster' *Micecapades *'Fly Boy' *Temporary Fairy *'Dadbra-Cadabra' *'He Poofs He Scores' *Playdate of Doom *'The Boss Of Me' *Manic Mom-Day *'Beach Blanket Bozos' *'Poltergeeks' *'Old Man And The C-' *Food Fight *'Please Don't Feed The Turners' *Take and Fake *Cosmo Rules *Lights Out *'Dad Overboard' *'Farm Pit' *'Crock Talk' *'Operation: Dinkleberg' Season 8 *Love Triangle *Timmy's Secret Wish! *'Invasion of the Dads' *When Losers Attack *'Meet the OddParents' *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner *A Fairly Odd Christmas Season 9 *Fairly OddPet *'Dinklescouts' *'I Dream of Cosmo' *Turner & Pooch *Dumbbell Curve *'App Trap' *Scary GodCouple *'Anchors Away' *Finding Emo *Dust Busters *'The Bored Identity' *'Country Clubbed' *'Dog Gone' *'Turner Back Time' *'Cosmonopoly' *Hero Hound *A Boy and His Dog-Boy *Crock Blocked *'Lame Ducks ' *''' Weirdos on a Train' *'Tons of Timmys' *'Lame Ducks ' *'A Perfect Nightmare ' *'Love at First Bark ' *'Desperate Without Housewives ' *'Jerk of All Trades ' *'Snack Attack ' *The Wand That Got Away *Stage Fright *Gone Flushin' *'Dimmsdale Tales ' *The Fairy Beginning *Fairly Odd Fairy Tales ( as mirror in wanda and the seven fairies) *'Man's Worst Friend ' Season 10 *The Big Fairy Share Scare *Whittle Me This *'Mayor May Not' *Girly Squirrely *Birthday Battle *Return of the L.O.S.E.R.S. *A Sash and a Rash *'Fish Out of Water ' *Clark Laser *Married to the Mom *Which is Wish *'Nuts and Dangerous' *Fairy Con *Spring Break-Up *'Space Cadad ' *'Dadlantis ' *Certifiable Super Sitter *Goldi-Crocks and the Three Fair Bears Cameos/Mentions *The Really Bad Day'' (Oh Yeah! Cartoons short) *''A Wish Too Far! (cameo)'' *''The Big Superhero Wish! (cameo)'' *''The Gland Plan '' *''Birthday Wish!'' *''Bad Heir Day'' *''Super Zero'' *Force of Nature *''Viral Vidiots'' *Two and a Half Babies *Let Sleeper Dogs Lie (speaking cameo) *School of Crock (voice only) *The Past and the Furious *Animal Crockers Print Media *Literally! *In a Tizzy over Turkey Video Games *Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy *The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules *The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown Category:Appearances Category:Characters